Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy
Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox as part of a double feature with its sequel ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' in the near future. Plot The film begins with a pod of orcas swimming near the coastline of the Pacific Northwest. The pod is tracked down by a large group of whalers, and one of them, Willy, is snared in their nets and taken away to a local amusement park. Sometime later in Astoria, Oregon, Jesse, a troublesome 12-year-old boy who has been on the streets since he was abandoned by his mother six years before, gets caught by the police for stealing food and vandalizing a theme park. Jesse's social worker Dwight earns him a reprieve by finding him a foster home and having him clean up the graffiti at the theme park. His foster parents are the kind and supportive Annie and Glen Greenwood, but Jesse is initially unruly, hostile, and distrustful to Annie and Glen. While working at the park, Jesse encounters Willy, the orca that was caught earlier. Willy is regarded as surly and uncooperative by the park staff, including his trainer Rae Lindley, but he and Jesse strike up a bond. He also becomes friendly with Haida native Randolph Johnson, Willy's keeper. Jesse is able to get Willy to perform tricks and once his probation is finished, he is given a permanent job at the marina. Jesse also slowly warms to the Greenwoods and begins to settle into his new life. The owner of the amusement park, Dial, sees the talent Jesse and Willy have together and makes plans to host "The Willy Show" in hopes of finally making money from Willy, who has thus far been a costly venture for him. On the day of the first performance, Willy is antagonized by the children banging constantly on his underwater observation area and refuses to perform. Willy smashes against the tank, causing damage to it. Jesse storms off in tears and plans to run away. Later, while at the tank, Jesse notices Willy's family calling to him and Dial's assistant Wade and other men sneaking into the underwater observation area. They damage the tank enough that the water will gradually leak out in an effort to kill Willy and claim his $1,000,000 insurance policy. Jesse, Randolph, and Rae hatch a plan to release Willy. They use equipment at the park to load Willy onto a trailer, and Jesse and Randolph steal Glen's truck to tow Willy to a marina. They try to stick to back roads to keep from being spotted with a gigantic orca, and eventually get stuck in the mud. Wade meanwhile notifies Dial that Willy is missing, and begin a search to find Willy. Unable to move the trailer himself, Jesse calls Glen and Annie using a CB radio in Glen's truck. Annie and Glen show up and help free the truck, and continue on to the marina to release Willy. Dial knows where they are headed, and when they show up, he, Wade, and his henchmen are blocking the gate into the marina. Glen charges at them full speed in the truck, forcing the henchmen to scatter as the truck plows through the gate to the marina. Glen quickly turns the truck around and backs Willy into the water, flooding his truck in the process. Willy is finally released into the water, but Dial and his goons attempt to stop them. During the struggle, Jesse gets Willy to swim away while the whaling ships close in with their nets. Jesse runs towards the seawall, calling for Willy to follow him, which steers him away from the boats. Jesse goes to the edge of the rocks where Willy swims up to him and tells Willy that if he makes the jump (it will be the highest jump Willy has ever attempted), he'll be free. Jesse says a tearful goodbye, but pulls himself together and goes back to the top of the rocks. He says a prayer that Randolph taught him from a story from his tribe and throws his arm in the air, giving Willy the signal to jump. To the amazement of everyone, Willy makes the jump and is finally free to return to his family. Everyone cheers, Willy leaps out of the water in celebration, and Jesse happily jumps up and down, but stops when he realizes that he'll probably never see Willy again. He goes back to Glen and Annie who hug him as they look out into the sea. Willy calls out to Jesse in the distance and both say their final farewell. The movie ends with Willy, who has found his family, and the entire pod swimming and jumping through the ocean. Trivia *Christopher Robin, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Professor Oak, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Mo, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Layla (Winx Club), Brer Rabbit, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Godzilla, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The 100 Acre Avatar League, The Simpsons, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Jenny, Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, the Fry Kids, Earl Sinclair and his family, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ludwig Von Drake, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish, Dez, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, the Clone Troopers, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Pit, Lady Palutena, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ninjor, Ahsoka Tano, The Ghostbusters, Elsa the Snow Queen, Robo Knight, N, Anthea and Concordia, Joanna the Goanna, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends, Richie Cunningham, Potsie Weber, Arthur Fonzarelli, Ralph Malph, Mary Lou Milligan, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Mutant Toys, Rex (Toy Story), Sarge, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Jessie the Cowgirl, Bullseye, Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Tracey Sketchit, Devon and Cornwall, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Mike Wheeler, Eleven, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers, Max Mayfield, Green Arrow (Oliver "Ollie" Queen), Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, Amanda), Dobby, Hagrid, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Danny, Sawyer, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, The Goonies, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Manny, Sid, Diego, Bernard and Bianca, Jake, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Bubbles, Hal, The Blues, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, the Yogi Bear's Adventures team, Romeo and Juliet (from Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss), Remy the Rat, Emile, Moana, Pua, Heihei, Maui, Wreck-It Ralph and his friends, the Dragon Tales gang, the entire cast from Holes (2003 film), the Big Hero 6, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Masters of Evil, Pete, The Crime Empire, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, The Trix, Rothbart, The Horned King, Creeper, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, Ratigan, Fidget, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Hades, Ursula, King Ghidorah, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Fratellis, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family (Vernon, Petunia, Dudley), Lord Voldemort, Yzma, Zuzu Moon, Sir Ruber, Prince Hans, The Carnotaurs, Lady Tremaine, Lucifer, Rasputin, Drake, Percival C. McLeach, Leonard the Pig King, Carface, Killer, Darla Dimple, King Candy/Turbo, Dick Dastardly, and Muttley will be guest stars in this film. *The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Masters of Evil, Pete, The Crime Empire, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, The Trix, Rothbart, The Horned King, Creeper, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, Ratigan, Fidget, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Hades, Ursula, King Ghidorah, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Fratellis, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family (Vernon, Petunia, Dudley), Lord Voldemort, Yzma, Zuzu Moon, Sir Ruber, Prince Hans, The Carnotaurs, Lady Tremaine, Lucifer, Rasputin, Drake, Percival C. McLeach, Leonard the Pig King, Carface, Killer, Darla Dimple, King Candy/Turbo, Dick Dastardly, and Muttley will work for Dial. *This film will mark the first debut of Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, and Buster. *Jesse is revealed to be a long-lost cousin of Christopher Robin. *This will be the first Winnie the Pooh crossover film to guest star characters from Brave, Ratatouille, Wreck-It Ralph, and Moana. *This will be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh films, the Garfield films, The Little Mermaid films, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, The Lion King films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, FernGully 1 and 2, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show, the Godzilla films, the Madagascar films, The Simpsons Movie, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Pinocchio, the Mickey Mouse films, Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Sleeping Beauty, Rock-a-Doodle, Peter Pan, Return to Neverland, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Hercules, and Song of the South. *The film will be dedicated to the memories of Michael Jackson, the international pop star, who wrote and performed the song Will You Be There, and died from cardiac arrest on June 25, 2009, August Schellenberg, who played Randolph in the real film and died from lung cancer on August 15, 2013, and Basil Poledouris, who composed the music score for the real film and died also from cancer on November 8, 2006. *Due to the real film's strong language, this film will be censored. For instance, the only changes to the film are that the word "crap" and the profane uses of the word "screw" will be replaced with the words "crud" and "darn", the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", the scene where Jesse cleans off the graffiti that says the P word will be replaced with the footage of some of the heroes cleaning up followed by the bit where Pooh says "Shh. Do you hear something?" (taken from the Winnie the Pooh film from 2011), and the brief smoking bits will be censored to make it more G-rated. *TtarkosaurusRex2 originally planned to make this film, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, Yakko Warner Warner would then take over this film before it was passed to Yru17, who would also plan to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Free Willy with Ash and his friends as guest stars, but he also retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so both Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 will make this film with Ash, Littlefoot, and their friends as guest stars instead. *''101 Dalmatians'', The Land Before Time, Penguins of Madagascar, Aladdin, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and Free Willy were all released on Blu-ray in 2015, the same year The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave was finished, How the Grinch Stole Christmas (TV special), How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000 live-action film), and the Jurassic Park trilogy were re-released on Blu-ray, and Frozen Fever was released theatrically with Disney's live-action adaptation of Cinderella. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy (TV series), Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue, and Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy: Escape from Pirates Cove. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Censored films Category:Films dedicated to Michael Jackson Category:Films dedicated to Basil Poledouris Category:Films dedicated to August Schellenberg